Twice the Fun
by Saileyn
Summary: Vamp Will and Xander make an comeback in Sunnydale, as usual, it's all Spike's fault!
1. Surprises

**Twice the Fun**  
© Saileyn 2002  


**Title: **Twice the Fun   
**Author:** Saileyn  
**Pairing:** Ok, we've got doubles of everyone so multiple pairings are the call for today. Among them are Willow/Spike  
**Rating:** PG-16 (language, sexual innuendo)  
**Summary:** Vamp Will and Vamp Xander make an appearance, and as usual, it's Spike's fault  
**Disclaimer:** In simple/Tarzan terms: Joss own Buffy. Mya people own lyrics. I not own either.

**Feedback:** Do I even have to ask? I do?? Ok, pretty please? Why you ask? It makes my day just that little bit brighter. Makes me write more too...   
**Author's Note:** No real notes for this piece as for now. Thanks to everyone who's given me feedback thus far...

* * *

**Part 1 - Surprises**

You were a vampire? Spike managed to splutter amidst a fit of laughter nearly dropping the bauble he'd picked out of an unmarked box. Xander glared at the vampire in front of him.  
Yes I was, Willow was too. And damn scary vampires too. Xander shot back. He couldn't believe that Spike thought the idea of him being a vampire was funny. Why in the other universe he was Spike's better, not like he wasn't in this universe as well. Xander again wondered why they still hadn't staked the annoying vampire.   
Xand did you have to bring that up? I really want to just forget that she ever existed. Willow sighed. 

They'd been left to watch the Magic Box for the weekend while Giles and Anya went to collect some important supplies for a place a few towns over. Buffy had seen this as a chance to take a break, so she'd up and left with Riley without even telling Giles. She'd told Willow to ring her if Giles came back early. As much as she was Willow's friend, Willow had decided that she'd do no such thing. So there the three of them were, sitting in the shop talking. Spike had suddenly become interested at the thought of Willow becoming a vampire, he'd tried to imagine it once or twice. Considering he'd also imagined turning her himself once or twice as well. 

Why's that pet? He asked Willow. Willow closed her eyes trying not to look at Spike. He was sitting there staring at her like a kindergarden kid waiting for story time. But she knew he wouldn't let up on the Vamp Xander and Willow' story until he knew all the details.   
Well it all started when Cordy made some weird wish that Buffy never came to Sunnydale. Willow began. 

A while later she had finished, carefully remembering to exclude any references to what her vamp self had told her about Puppy'. That was just something she wouldn't tell Spike, he'd give Angel hell for it. Xander had not forgotten to explain her dopplegangers dress sense, passion for licking people and numerous other tidbits that she would have rathered not have been mentioned. Spike had sat there in silence with his head cocked to one side not making any smart-ass comments. That made Willow nervous.   
So that's about it. She was just well... bad. She finished weakly. Spike are you even listening?  
Hey Wills we could stake him now and he wouldn't even notice. Xander grinned. 

Spike was brought out of his thoughts. Oh I think I'd notice you bloody moron. He mumbled. He'd been listening to Willow's story and noticed how she blushed when Xander added his comments, she obviously wasn't going to fill him in on those little details. He fiddled with the little gold thing he'd gotten out of a packing crate that Giles had received last week. He had no idea what it was but he needed something to do. Killing the moron wasn't an option. But then what he'd now learned of the Vamp Xander he probably wouldn't kill him for good. And Red, well if she was anything like her double that managed to have control over all the Sunnydale vampires in a day... God he wished he had his bite back. I just wish I could see the two of them, vampires after my own heart they'd be. All for the killing and mayhem. He grinned. Oh bloody hell! Spike yelled dropping the little gold thing, it was like he'd been zapped by it. 

Spike are you... Willow stopped short and paled. She blinked a few times but what she was seeing didn't want to go away. Not again.  
Good one Spike now you've done it. They're right behind you. Xander managed to say staring in awe at the two figures behind Spike.  
Hardy har you stupid twit. Do you know how many times someone's said that to me? You don't think I'm going to fall for that do you? Spike scoffed.   
Don't you talk to my Xander like that! Even if he's all alive and that. Hello Fuzzy, fancy seeing you again. A familiar voice drifted from the back of the shop. Spike turned, hoping that Red had just learned how to throw her voice. She hadn't, because behind him now stood Willow and Xander. The vampire versions. 

*Part 2 is on it's way as we speak!*


	2. Introductions

**Twice the Fun**  
© Saileyn 2002  


**Part 2 - Introductions**

Will, now I know what you meant when you said it was freaky seeing your doppleganger. Xander muttered. He couldn't believe that his double was standing in front of him. He made a mental note to by some new clothes. Jeans, leather and silk looked really good on him. Anya would like that a lot more than Hawaiian shirts. And Vamp Willow was just amazing, with her leather corset and pants ensemble she looked hot. If he wasn't with Anya he wouldn't think twice about... Wait this was Willow he was thinking about! From the looks of things, he guessed that Spike thought so too. He hadn't torn his eyes away from the vampire since he turned around. 

Spike found himself entranced with the vampire standing in front of him. It was Red, maybe a few years younger but she still had the essence that was unique about her. Even as a vampire she managed to keep that innocent look. The way she carried herself was amazing, she was innocent, dangerous, playful and sexy all at the same time. He marvelled at how the vampire looked and wondered why she kept herself covered up with all those layers of clothing when she looked that good. She was a dream, a vision. Bloody hell he wished he had his bite back and had turned her at the dorms. Unlife was just so unfair. Vamp Willow smirked and winked at the staring vampire. Spike realised what he must look like, raised his eyebrows and averted his eyes. To a very interesting crack on the wall. That was until he properly noticed Vamp Xander. 

Willow was mortified. Her other self had arrived in Sunnydale again. And she was winking at Spike! This was Spike and it was just so humiliating. Her double was probably giving him weird ideas, how could she do this to her? Willow didn't think anything could get much worse but then changed her mind when she realised that Giles and Buffy weren't there and that the vampire version of Xander was now walking towards her. More like stalking towards her. She took a few hurried steps backwards.   
Wills I forgot how cute you were when you were warm. You know I could just eat you all up, standing there heart rate racing away... Vamp Xander said, his eyes raking over her body. Willow had told him how boring this world was but he was sure the addition of a human Willow would make it worthwhile. He grinned as his mind listed all the pros of this little adventure. Spike sprang into action, noticing the look in the vampire's eyes, one he knew all too well.  
Oh no you don't, you leave Red here alone. Spike growled placing a hand on his shoulder. Vamp Xander's game face slid into place as he turned to Spike.   
Look I don't know who the hell you think you are but this here is between me and my Willow. He said meanacingly.  
Last time I checked mate your Willow was standing right over there. This one's mine. Spike shot back punching Vamp Xander in the jaw. 

Vamp Willow had been watching the exchange between her Xander, Spike and Fuzzy with intrest. It was obvious that this Spike liked Fuzzy and she wondered why he hadn't turned her yet. But she knew Fuzzy was oblivious to his intentions. She giggled to herself noticing how much like her Spike, Fuzzy's Spike was. The human Xander was standing unsure of what to do. She hadn't missed the look he'd given her when he first laid eyes on her. She smiled, a little plan forming in her mind. Bored now! Vamp Willow called and threw her arms in the air. An invisible wind knocked both of the fighting vampires to opposite ends of the room. Willow looked on in awe at her double. After what you told me Fuzzy, I've been practising my witchy skills. And I'm doing pretty good. The vampire beamed proudly. Now someone tell Auntie Willow what's been happening in the world of no fun. She sing-songed. And I'm sure you don't want to know how good my witchy powers are... She smiled sweetly. 

Not wanting any bloodshed Willow quickly explained to her double the happenings over the last few months. Vamp Xander had apologised to Spike after finding out who he was. Willow found out that the Master had been killed and Vamp Xander and Willow had control over the hellmouth. Spike had wandered over to Sunnydale about a month ago, after losing Dru to a Chaos demon. He was still living there and Vamp Willow had put him as second in command after herself and Vamp Xander. Darla was apparantly alive but somewhere in Europe and setting herself up a little empire there. They'd also agreed to call Vamp Xander, Xand and Vamp Willow insisted that she be called Ally while her double was called wither Wills, Fuzzy or Red. Apparantly Ally was the first person she turned and had gotten staked a few weeks ago. The newly named Ally was shocked to hear about Spike's chip and vamped out declaring vengance on the Initative. Apparantly Willow's caring nature for her own kind had carried over to her vampire self. After a while she had calmed down and sat in silence. A strange determined smile on her lips. One that human Willow didn't like one bit. 

Tummy's all hungry. Ally whined. Want to hunt Xand? We can even bring something warm back for chipped Spikey. She asked hopefully.   
No way, you are not eating people! Willow declared. Not in my universe anyway. Ally raised an eyebrow. You have another idea don't you Fuzzy? She asked. She knew exactly what Fuzzy was thinking, it helped her plan as well.  
In fact I do. Spike could you maybe go to Willy's and get some blood for them? They could be here for a while. Please. She asked. Spike groaned as the witch pouted at him. That should be illegal, you just couldn't refuse when she was doing the whole lip/eye thing.  
Are you going to be alright here with these two luv? Spike asked concerned.  
I wont eat her if that's what you're thinking. said Xand.  
That's right cause I'd be very mad if he hurt Fuzzy. She's me and I like her. Ally added. Spike looked at the two, eyes promising death if they hurt either of the humans. Alright I'll be back in a few. He said heading out the door. Ally beamed, now the fun could begin. 

*Comments forever appreciated :) *


	3. Let the Games Begin!

**Twice the Fun**  
© Saileyn 2002  


**Part 3 - Let the Games Begin**

Xander glanced over to Ally again trying to figure out what the weird look was on her face. She caught his gaze and winked suggestively. She swayed over to where Xander was sitting. My Xander you've been quiet as a mouse. Aren't you having fun? She pouted. You now we could always play and make our own fun. She whispered wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning down to nip at his neck. Xander went rigid, here was Wilow's double coming on to him. He didn't know what to do, well he knew one thing to do but that was out of the question. Unfortunately his mind couldn't get past the first option. Anya, Anya, Anya, he repeated the mantra over in his head. 

Xand watched his mate's actions, not really knowing what she was up to and decided that two could play at that game. He may not have been able to eat the human Willow but she wasn't claimed and there were other things he could think of to do. Plus it would really piss off this Spike. He smiled inwardly and stalked over to the human redhead.  
Now where were we before? He asked smoothly. Willow noticed his approach and didn't like the look in his eyes. She bolted off the couch and crossed to the other side of the room.  
Now you listen here... this is just wrong. She stuttered backing away even further.  
Why? Willow's and Xander's are meant to be together. The blood calls, just look at them. He said motioning to where his mate was kissing Xander's neck. Willow continued to back away and glanced towards her Xander. All until the back of her knees hit a table and she went flying backwards onto it. Xand was there and straddling her in an instant. 

Get off me. Willow ordered between clenched teeth. She squirmed to get out from under him only manging to make him chuckle.  
Keep doing that Red and we'll have to find somewhere a little more private. That is unless you don't mind finishing things here. He smirked at the look on her face as she immediately stilled.  
Get off me now. And get those thoughts out of your mind. It just isn't right. Things are different in your world. You and the other Willow may belong together, certainly not you and me. She babbled.  
Come on Red, how do you know unless you've tried it out? He asked, loving the shade of pink her cheeks were turning.  
Oh I know, honsetly I know. Now Xand would you please... She was cut off as Xand proceeded to kiss her breathless. Just as Spike entered the shop. 

Ally saw Spike enter the room from the corner of her eye. From where he was standing it would appear that she was drinking from the human Xander, which she wasn't. He would also be able to clearly see that her Xand was kissing Fuzzy. Now it was time to see if she was right. Spike saw Ally hanging off Xander's neck and his eyes immediately started searching for his Willow. He found her, with the vamp moron. He growled. From then on he saw red, literally. Dropping the blood bags he flew across the room and knocked the vampire off Willow, punched him twice before checking to see if his witch was alright.  
Are you alright pet? He asked softly as Willow sat back up.  
Sure. Thanks. She smiled at Spike and then glared at Xand. And you... you don't call me Red. Willow didn't quite know why that was but it just didn't seem right for him to be calling her Red. Spike shot Xand a triumphant grin. Red was his. 

I was right! Ally giggled. Now come pet's we've got some games to play. Spike eyed Ally, trying to figure out what she was talking about. She faintly reminded him of Dru but with a bit more sanity.  
And what would that game be luv? He asked warily.  
Nuh uh that would be telling. But we can't be playing here, it's much more fun in other places She smirked, eyes glittering. Willow thought she meant the alternate universe and really didn't like the idea of that.  
Sorry Ally but we've got to stay here. And I wouldn't be going anywhere with him anyway. Willow glared at Xand again.  
Looks like Fuzzy doesn't like our Xand anymore. We'll just have to do something about that... Ally grinned. Ally pulled herself away from Xander who was still in shock from some of the things she'd been whispering in his ear. She stepped into the centre of the room and started speaking in Latin. Willow recognised some of the words and headed over to do something to stop her. Ally finished off her chant quickly and grabbed Willow's hand. It's ok Fuzzy, this is gonna be fun. Even better than playing with Puppy. and you know how much I liked that. Oh and you get to meet our Spike too! She grinned mischievously.  
Who the hell is Puppy? Asked Spike just before the group disappeared into thin air. 

*Comments forever appreciated :) *


	4. Location, Location, Location!

**Twice the Fun**  
© Saileyn 2002  


**Part 4 - Location, Location, Location!**

The group landed with a thud on a hard concrete floor. Ally jumped up and grinned.  
Home sweet home! She cried. Willow slowly stood up and surveyed their surroundings. They all appeared to be in a large bedroom, probably Ally's and Xand's from the looks of it. Xander struggled to his feet and took a few worried breaths and paled visibly.  
Home? You mean we're home... home in your home? He asked not really wanting an answer. Xand nodded and smiled.  
Of course, we definitely aren't in Kansas any more kiddies. Xand laughed. Willow looked on in awe at Ally and finally found her voice.  
You can do that? She asked amazed at how quickly her double had mastered her powers.  
Sure, can even get rid of your Spikey's chip too if he lets me. She beamed proudly. I can teach you if you want Fuzzy. 

Willow nodded, smiling at the prospect of being able to learn how to travel between dimensions. Wait, since when did she want to do that? She could even cause a little havoc along the way. Wait, since when did she want to do that either? It was all Ally's fault, Willow decided, she was like the little inner demon voice people had. She definitely wasn't a good influence. Willow sighed, this was going to be one long adventure. Spike had been watching the two Willows and noticed something in his Willow's eyes he'd only seen once or twice before. A glimmer of darkness. He smiled, this would prove to be interesting.  
As much as I'd like to see Red learn more mojo, Spike cut in, Ally luv, why are we all here and what's this about getting rid of my chip? 

Well I wanted to get to know my warm Xander a bit better and it was obvious that Xand wanted to meet Fuzzy me properly. She grinned. It's much nicer to be here than in the world of no fun don't you think?  
Ally luv, stay on the subject. Spike spoke sharply, not liking the idea of Xand meeting Willow properly'. Ally tossed her hair.  
Ok Spikey don't go all growly on me. You came cause I think I can make you're little chip go away and wanted to introduce you to our Spike and to puppy of course! She continued to grin.  
Ally you wouldn't! Willow cried.  
Shush Fuzzy, plus I didn't think our Spikey would be too pleased if we whisked you away without him. She smirked as Spike shot her a glance. Why if looks could have killed.  
What do you mean by that? Willow asked warily, why the hell would Spike care if she disappeared into another universe? Ally laughed at her Fuzzy's innocence.  
Why you don't know? Fuzzy you and me must have a girly girl talk. She said as she clasped Willow's hand and dragged her towards the door. Don't worry I won't harm a hair on her pretty head. Have fun boys. She called as the door slammed shut behind the two girls. 

Spike threw Xand against the wall. He was mad at something, at anything and needed to take his aggression out on something. Xand wasn't human so the chip didn't go off. Spike could also visualise that it was the real moron he was pummelling. That was also a plus. It's all your damn fault mate, you and your crazy girlfriend. He growled.  
My fault? Hardly implant boy. Xand shot back, grinning at Spike's reaction. Xander, who had been unusually quite all night finally exploded. He'd just realised what Ally had meant.  
Spike what is with you liking Willow? I mean how could... I should stake you now. How the hell did Ally know? He yelled, pulling Spike off his vampire self. Xander then turned towards Xand. And you, you keep yourself away from my Wills ok. She's my Wills not yours, and plus you're a vampire so you just keep your fangs to yourself. Spike sank down onto the floor. The situation was highly amusing, here they all were fighting over Red and she had no clue about any of it. Xander had always had a soft spot for her, Xand was just caught up in the fact that he could have two Willow's and Spike well, he had to admit he did like the little witch. 

What is so damn funny? Xander yelled, ready to pummel Spike. With the chip, it wouldn't be too hard to do. Spike continued to laugh.  
I wonder if Red's got any idea about all this. He managed to get out. Knowing her, she had no idea and would probably be shocked at the fact that she was the focus of such attention. After all she'd always lived in the Slayer's shadow. It'd be fun to show her that she was more than Slutty the Vampire Layer. All as long as the two morons didn't manage to lay a hand on her things would all work out.  
Probably not. Xand added. Ally does though, she's always liked playing games. Don't worry Spike, she's all yours. Well that is as long as biteable you doesn't cause any problems. Xand had to admit that it'd been fun annoying the blond vampire but he didn't really feel like being dusted by him. If this Spike was anything like theirs, Xand knew that he'd be very protective of Wills. He was lucky to still be in one piece after kissing her back at that shop.  
Well that's one good thing I guess. Xander muttered before adding, What did you mean about biteable Spike causing trouble? 

Well come on if implant boy over there likes Wills I don't see why ours wouldn't. Xand said matter-of-factly. It was probably true, there were amazing similarities between both worlds. And come to think of it that's probably where they're off to now. Xand mused.  
To see this other me? Spike shouted. This was bad, after seeing what a beautiful vampire she would make, Spike knew that if he could have the chance to sire Red he'd take it, in a heartbeat. His double had his bite, knew the vampire version of his witch and would most likely want to get there first. Bloody hell, he muttered. Xander sprang into action and ran for the door.  
Well don't just stand there we've got to go and get her back! He yelled tugging on the door handle. Umm a little help? He asked sheepishly. Spike sighed and went over to open the door. The door that he found stuck. He rammed his shoulder into it but it wouldn't budge. Xand wandered over to the others and grinned.  
That won't be opening in a hurry. Ally's pretty good at the whole locking doors with magick deal.  
So we're locked in. Great now what do we do? Xander muttered.  
We wait that's what and I try not to end up killing either of you. Spike sighed. Locked in a room with not one moron but two. This was turning out to be a really great day. 

**Part 5 - Coming Soon!**


End file.
